creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A True Genius
I'm going to try to put this in a way that your feeble little mind can process the information I'm about to give you. Before I begin, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible. What do you know about this thing called "reality"? Do you believe you know it all, or know enough? How comfortable are you with everything you were told to be truth? Once you've answered these questions, I want you to open your mind and forget everything you think you know to be true, because I can assure you, you know absolutely nothing. You need to understand that you are what happens when comfort becomes complacency and perception becomes reality. The biggest problem in society is that the human brain has not reached its full potential and even worse, probably never will. I'm not talking about math and science or any of your school knowledge, because that information is irrelevant to the brain's true purpose. Do you understand, and I mean truly understand this world? I do! You won't listen or believe me, though. You'll just pass this all off as delusional ramblings and go about your pathetic life, lost and unknowing. What if I told you that you aren't nearly as smart or knowledgeable as you believe? What if I told you that even the great so-called "genius" Albert Einstein's IQ is not up to par with mine? I have tapped into the brain's full power. I am a true genius, unlike all those who you were told to be the smartest humans to have ever existed. The things that I see, hear, feel, and know would drive anyone insane, which is why you think I'm crazy, but I'm not! You just can't handle, let alone fathom the things I know. Have you ever passed by a man on the street, and he's spouting out a bunch of nonsense, dribble, and gibberish? Have you been to an asylum and heard their thundering screams and cries as they rant on? Well, they're not crazy! In fact, they have more knowledge than they know what to do with and can't put it into words that you'd understand. That's why you think we're crazy and label our teachings as rants and delusions. Your brain isn't as developed and advanced as ours. We can see colors that are indescribable, and that your eyes can't comprehend. We hear sounds at frequencies your ears cannot. What you refer to as "ghosts, angels, and demons" we call citizens. Your brain will try to process them as things that go bump in the night or a chill up your spine, but they're real. I've conversed with them and they tell tales that no human being should ever know. Have you known or known of someone who seemed perfectly happy and normal, but one day, they commit suicide out of nowhere? That's because they can't handle the things we're told and the knowledge we have. They torment us. They show us horrible, disgusting, evil, hateful, violent, bloody things. They call it, "true human nature". They've told us where all life is headed. We've felt their fiery hot breath, their icy cold touch, and penetrating stares. If only you'd listen to us and let us out of these straitjackets and padded rooms, these cells and shackles. We could've saved the world from its pending doom and gruesome ending. Just let us finish our work. I'm trying to save you all from a brutal fate. That's why I poisoned those children, strangled those women, and shot those men executioner-style. I knew what those innocent children would've gone through, what would've happened to those poor women, and what those men would've done. If I didn't mercifully kill them, they would have suffered, and some were going to cause great suffering. They had to die! I've heard the cries of those children, the screams of those women, and the agonizing pain the men were going to feel had they lived on! They didn't cry or scream when I killed them, they just slipped away. I tried to help. I tried to save people, but now it's too late. They're going to put me down tomorrow. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this. Well, right before the cops arrested me, I was going to kill you. I was so close, too. Oh God, I don't even like to think about what's going to happen to you, but I can't stop it. Now what's going to happen, will happen. I'm... so... sorry. Category:Mental Illness Category:Theory Category:Weird